


Blue Moon

by geekmama



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: F/M, Post-Curse of the Black Pearl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 15:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekmama/pseuds/geekmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's three days before the wedding and the bride needs a holiday...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Moon

Will grinned, following his irate betrothed as she stormed down the terrace steps of the Governor’s mansion and into the starlit garden. She was halfway across the lawn that ran down to the cliff’s edge overlooking the sea before he caught up, falling into step beside her.

“That was unexpected!” he said, keeping his voice light.

She was having none of it. “That was outrageous! Unforgivable! I will _not_ wear that dress at my wedding!”

“Elizabeth, you will look ravishing in whatever you wear. And she brought it all the way from England: her very own wedding dress!”

“It is ten—no, _twenty_ years out of fashion, and I look _hideous_ in pink!”

“Mauve, sweetheart: your Great Aunt said so.”

“It’s pink! And I have a dress, made to my very specific order by Port Royal’s finest seamstress!”

Will remembered Great Aunt Sarah’s derisive comments regarding Mrs. Sylvia Whiting’s skills, but wisely said nothing of this. Instead, he took Elizabeth’s arm and drew it through his own, giving her hand a pat for good measure. “Elizabeth! This is nothing! It’s not like you to be so upset over such things.”

She sighed, and her pace slowed a little. “I know. All the details of the preparations! I am so tired of it. I wish there was some simpler way to marry.”

“Your father is right: there has already been enough scandal attached to your name. A bold display is what’s called for here, if you’re to retain your credit in society.”

Elizabeth made a wry face, but said nothing. It was an old argument, and she knew Will and her father were right. Port Royal was a small town, when all was said and done. And all this bother was to benefit Will as much as her.

“Besides,” Will went on, “it’s only three more days.”

“Yes.” Three more days, and then they could be alone without fear of disapproval or interruption. Even coming out to the garden like this was risking a scold. So absurd! But then they neared the railed edge of the gardens that looked out over the sea and she was forcibly distracted from her frustrated ruminations. “Oh Will! Look!”

“Beautiful!” he agreed.

It was the moon, rising huge and golden in back of the trees, beginning to bathe everything in its light.

“A Blue Moon! The second full moon of the month,” she added by way of explanation. “My old nurse told me of it when I was a child. Anything can happen on a night like this!”

Her eyes sparkled with sudden joy, and she was so perfectly beautiful herself in the golden light that the breath caught in his throat. “Elizabeth!” he managed, almost a prayer, and then suddenly she was in his arms, no goddess, but warm, eager flesh, her lips on his in a kiss that was bliss and promise at once. He breathed in the sweet scent and taste of her, praying this moment would stay with him as long as he lived.

She was very much aware of his intense reaction to her, and placed a hand along his cheek when they paused for breath. “Three more days!” she smiled.

He smiled, too, and brushed his nose along her cheek, kissing her ear. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” she said. She laid her cheek against his shoulder. “I’m sorry I was so cross.”

“Darling! You should wear just what you like, but your Great Aunt has come all this way and it would be too bad to offend her. Perhaps your father will speak to her.”

“Oh, I’ll think of something,” Elizabeth said, straightening. She looked out at the rising moon again. “Will, we must _do_ something! This is too special a night to waste. Will you meet me later?”

“For a night walk?” he said, a little doubtfully. “Do you think we should?”

“Yes! It will do me a great deal of good to work off some of these wedding nerves. And the moon is so bright, there is no chance we will lose our way!”

“I suppose you’re right. Midnight, then? Fuller’s cove?”

She looked at him and smiled wickedly. “Yes! Though how I’m to keep from ravishing you I don’t know.” They had gone on a night walk a month before and had happened on the cove, a tree-fringed deep-water inlet some way around the point from Port Royal. There was a beach of fine white sand, to lay sweaty clothes upon, and the water was cool and clear and lit with stars, and had held them both like a lover’s caress. Elizabeth would still be a maiden when she married, but, truth to tell, not by much.

Will grinned. “If I can wait, you certainly can! Let’s go back to the house. You’ll have to make a pretense of retiring early. I’ll be waiting by the back door at midnight.”

Elizabeth threw her arms around him and kissed him with unabashed joy. “I love you, Will Turner!” she said, again, and Will could not conceive of ever tiring of those words.

  
*

Will was waiting by the kitchen door at midnight, trying to stay in shadow though it was difficult: the moon was well up, now, and, though not as monstrously large as it had been when it had first risen, it was big and bright and lit the landscape with a golden light that seemed nearly as bright as day.

“We should stay close to the shadows by the house,” Elizabeth said after giving Will a quick kiss in greeting.

“Yes. Where did you get those clothes?” Men’s attire quite suited her, though the tight breeches she wore made his hands itch to caress, or perhaps spank that pert backside: her eyes held a decidedly mischievous twinkle.

“I bought them! My dress was quite ruined last time we went out—I had a dreadful time explaining _that_ to Estrella! So I made up my mind I would get clothing more suitable to these occasions, and take care of it myself. Don’t you like it?”

He smiled crookedly. “You know I do, minx!”

“Yes, I do,” she grinned, and kissed him again. “Come! Let’s get away from the house.”

He followed her, pleasantly bemused by the provocative sight of her slim figure leading the way, the long braid in which she’d strictly confined her honey hair swinging jauntily.

They soon left the Swann property and headed up into the hills. They had no trouble keeping to the trail, though it was seldom used and somewhat overgrown in spots. Rich, damp earth, night-blooming flowers, and a pervasive scent of _green_ made mere breathing a joy. They held hands whenever they could, and spoke only rarely, both of them struck by the thought that this night was something especially wonderful, a night of which they would always speak with happiness. They were young, and strong, and had come to this through great trial and the help of many. Three more days…

An hour later, Will went a little ahead, clearing the way as best he could for his beloved, for the trail was nearly obscured by brush near the top of the last rise. Then, reaching the summit, he stopped and gave a startled exclamation at the sight that met his eyes.

“Elizabeth! Look!”

She hurried up beside him and stared down at the cove, black and gold in the moonlight—but not unoccupied.

“A ship!” Her brows twitched together and her heart gave a sudden leap.

But Will said it first. “_The Black Pearl!_”

They looked at each other and said, both together, “_Jack!_”

Will raised a brow at the delight in her voice. “Should I be jealous?” he asked, suppressing a smile.

Her expression mirrored his own. “Should I?”

He laughed at that, but then eyed her in humorous accusation. “You’re sure nothing happened on that island?”

Elizabeth chuckled. “Nothing _you_ need forgive me for!”

Will grinned. “Ah, yes. You’d better stay away from Jack’s rum when we get down there!”

“We’re going down, then?” Elizabeth said, eagerly, a little surprised.

“I think we’d better. The _Black Pearl_ shows up in a hidden cove three days before our wedding? Something’s afoot, and I want an explanation.”

“You’re right.” Elizabeth followed Will as he started down the path to the cove. “I’ll wager he’s planning to attend! I sent him an invitation, you know.”

Will stopped so suddenly she bumped into him. “You what? How did you…Elizabeth! _Norrington_!”

Elizabeth shook her head, eyes twinkling again. “James will behave so long as Jack does. That ‘one day’s head start’ has turned into six months’! And Jack has been most circumspect: the _Black Pearl_ hasn’t attacked an English vessel or settlement in all that time.”

Will shook his head. “Oh, Lord. As though this wedding didn’t have us all on end to begin with!”

Elizabeth gave a rueful grin. “I know. But I _had_ to invite him. You see that?”

Will considered this, and finally sighed. “Yes. I see it. I just hope I don’t end up having to rescue him again in the middle of the reception.”

*

They were nearly down to the white sand beach when the sound of a pistol being cocked halted them in their tracks.

“An’ what’s this then, Ana? Couple o’ rampaging forest creatures come to spoil our fun?”

They turned, excited and wary both, to find Jack and Anamaria standing on the path behind them, trying not to grin.

Elizabeth said, with mock severity, “If you shoot either of us you may _not_ come to the wedding!”

Jack did grin at that. “Three more days, Miss Swann. But p’raps you’ve decided you couldn’t wait, eh?” He stowed the pistol and stepped forward to embrace her.

It was the first time she had willingly let him, yet, oddly, it felt like coming home. He smelled of sea, and sweat, and rum, and she had to laugh in delight at the feel of his beard and mustache against her skin as he kissed her cheek. “Oh Jack! We’ve missed you so much!” she exclaimed as he released her.

“Well, of course!” he grinned, “I’m Captain Jack Sparrow!” He looked then at Will, and the cocky grin faded to something more serious. “Never did thank you properly, lad.”

Will shook his head. “There’s no need,” he said. He gripped Jack’s hand, clapping him on the shoulder. “You look well, Jack! Prosperous!

“As do you, boy. Now your fiancé here, on the other hand...” Jack broke off, shaking his head, as he looked Elizabeth up and down. “That sweet little arse of hers is too tempting: provided you’re not a eunuch, that is.”

Elizabeth gave an exclamation of pretended outrage, and tossed her head, eyes laughing.

Jack spread his hands. “Apologies…but if you’re going to dress like that…”

“Anamaria dresses like this!”

Ana said, “Aye, but you forgot one important part of the ensemble!” She set her hand suggestively on the hilt of the wicked knife she wore at her belt, teeth very white in her brown face.

“’S truth,” said Jack, ruefully. “She’d likely gut me if I gave her so much as a love-pat.”

Ana rolled her eyes at this.

Elizabeth said, with dignity, “Will shall make me a knife as soon as the wedding is over.”

“No, I won’t! Why would I when I’ve been thinking exactly the same thing?” Will grinned at Elizabeth’s indignant pout.

Jack laughed. “Not a eunuch, after all! That why you’re here?”

Elizabeth said, “We’ve been taking walks at night, occasionally, to relieve our fidgets over the wedding! What a bother it’s been! I shall be infinitely happy in four days’ time, when the whole thing’s over!”

“Including Will’s waiting,” said Jack, giving her a coy look, and grinned as she blushed.

But she said, “Including Will’s waiting. And mine!”

“Young Love!” Jack said, sighing elaborately. “But I know something that’ll relieve all sorts of fidgets. Ana and I were just off to take a swim in a freshwater pool that’s a little ways off—care to join us?”

Elizabeth and Will looked at each other. Will cleared his throat. “Actually that’s close to our original intention. Swimming. Only there seems to be a large ship in our favorite cove.”

“Ah!” grinned Jack. “Spoiled your fun, did we? But you’ll like the pool better. Quite secluded, and a pretty waterfall, too!”

“No leeches?” asked Elizabeth, warily.

“Not a one, as I live,” promised Jack.

Elizabeth looked at her betrothed with sparkling eyes. “Well? What do you think?”

Will looked from Elizabeth, to Jack and Ana. “I think…it’s going to be an interesting night!”

*

It was nearly noon the next day, when Estrella knocked lightly at Elizabeth’s door and went in. Hearing her charge stir, the maid said, “Land sakes, Miss, you’ll sleep the day away! Your father wanted me to wake you for luncheon. Your Great Aunt wishes to speak with you, too: seems she’s seen your dress from Mrs. Whiting and reconsidered the matter.”

Elizabeth smiled sleepily. “Oh, what good news! Yes, I must get up. I had no idea it was so late—Father doesn’t usually like me to lie abed past nine! I wonder what can have possessed him?”

“I’m sure I couldn’t say, Miss,” said Estrella, opening the heavy drapes to let in the brilliant sunshine, “although I did hear your Great Aunt telling him something a bit odd this morning: something about wedding nerves, and a Blue Moon!”

 

~.~


End file.
